1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an angular .[.auto-adjustive.]. .Iadd.auto-adjusting .Iaddend.skid-proof pad system on a baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker.Iaddend., and especially to such a baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker .Iaddend.having on the bottom of the chassis thereof a structure of which pads can be automatically adjusted in tilting angles thereof in pursuance of the tilting angle of a ground surface they touch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker .Iaddend.is .[.subjected.]. .Iadd.subject .Iaddend.to falling down stairs when it is used at a place near the stairs.[., the.]..Iadd.. A .Iaddend.baby sitting in the baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker .Iaddend.therefore may be inadvertently hurt.[.; hence the.]..Iadd.. Hence .Iaddend.manufacturers are hurrying to study and develop a skid-proof or braking structure to prevent .[.from.]. such falling-down and from repeated occurrence of such tragedies.
There has been a baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker .Iaddend.with skid-proof pads provided on the bottom of the chassis for the purpose of: preventing the baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker .Iaddend.from further falling down by friction force of the skid-proof pads when the rollers of the baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker .Iaddend..[.rush out into.]. .Iadd.move onto .Iaddend.a stair way. However, such skid-proof pads are not effective, .[.the reason is that.]. .Iadd.because .Iaddend.when one roller of the baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker .Iaddend..[.rushes out and.]. is suspended in the air, the chassis is tilted, and evidently, the skid-proof pads mounted thereon are tilted too.[., in.]..Iadd.. In .Iaddend.this way, contact between the skid-proof pads and the ground is not in a plane, rather, it is in a line, .Iadd.and .Iaddend.friction force .[.hence.]. is not adequate to assure prevention of further falling down of the baby .[.stroller.]. .Iadd.walker.Iaddend..